


The Story Behind The Story

by GremlinCryptid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I did the first chapter in about one go no proofreading we die like men, I just need to post something to start, I may always come back through to update it if I notice somethings wrong, but - Freeform, did some editing to the first chapter, just needed some spelling checked and gem placements added, there will be future relationships, when they're put into story I'll tag them, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinCryptid/pseuds/GremlinCryptid
Summary: Sunstones and Moonstones are used as navigators to locate future colonies for their Diamonds, where were the first and only assigned to Pink Diamond?Story left unfinished one day I'll revisit this story but I'll rewrite it as I'm not entirely happy with what I've made





	1. And That's How It Happened

It all had started out as a simple command.  
"Sunstone, Facet 1G5K Cut 6XL, and Moonstone, Facet 1G5L Cabochon 6XK, captains of The Starter are to return immediately to Homeworld by request of the Diamonds."  
The message repeated itself to the crew at the touch of a button. The gathered crew stared at one another, every gem unsure which to speak first, until Sunstone sat up straight and went to press the button again. Before she could Moonstone hovered a hand over it.  
"Do not."  
"I just want to hear it again to be sure," Sunstone reassured. Moonstone continued a hard, cold stare until Sunstone raised her hands in defense and slouched back down in her seat.  
"So, we're going back?" the Quartz asked, "To Homeworld?"  
"Like we have a choice," Sunstone quipped back, "Everyone get comfortable, ship going full speed will still take a few days to get back to Homeworld."  
The crew all shared a glance before leaving for a secure place on the ship. Sunstone and Moonstone recentered their chairs to the front controls and set the ship for the highest speed.  
"Not the first time the Diamonds personally summoned us before," Moonstone said barely looking over.  
"Unless the plan on telling us themselves navigators are obsolete I imagine there's only one other reason they'd call us," Sunstone smirked.  
The trip was more unnerving for the Quartz and Chrysoberyls, the group having never even seen the Diamonds, afraid their rambunctious behavior could get them and their crew in trouble. They only hoped they could remain on the ship. Meanwhile, the Apatite and her Ruby guards took the trip back with no worry never fretting on the return, Apatite sure she would not have to appear in front of the Diamonds personally as only the navigators were asked for. The lone Olivine, continued reorganizing and rearranging her work station to cope, hadn't left her room once. As for Sunstone and Moonstone, the return trip was as easy as could be the path already crossed and obstacles already noted, their emotions to the return usually put on the side to focus on the navigating. The trip took mere days but upon sending a message of their arrival and preparing for landing the real worry began, anything to do with the Diamonds invited terror no matter how calm the individual was to begin with.  
Setting the ship down in the nearest sector's loading dock, Sunstone and Moonstone exited the ship to be greeted by a Pearl. She was pale all over and wore colors matching none only than the Diamonds.  
"Sunstone, Facet 1G5K Cut 6XL, and Moonstone, Facet 1G5L Cabochon 6XK, I presume," she spoke.  
"You would be correct," Sunstone replied back.  
The Pearl looked up at the remaining crew waiting on the ship, some leaning in to peer through the open door, and spoke again, "By order of Pink Diamond the whole crew is to appear before her."  
"We've never-" Sunstone started before Moonstone spoke over her, "We will tell them to join us immediately." A glare between the two before they looked behind them and motined for their crew to follow. The Quartz and Chrysoberyls fearfully faced one another as the Apatite merely walked between them and through the door, her Ruby guards close behind following in an orderly fashion. Once they were off only did the others follow behind. pearl nodded to the whole crew and spoke, "Now if you would please follow me, I will show you to the awaiting Diamonds," then she turned and walked. Sunstone and Moonstone shared a glance before following side by side and behind them Apatite, her Ruby guards, the Quartz, and the Chrysoberyls each not making a noise or speaking a word.  
The long walk took many turned, they passed many faces both on bodies and the walls, before arriving at a tall door, fitting for those who summoned them. The Pearl simply walked up to a pad, pressed her palm against it, and opened the large door. She continued to walk in leading the crew to follow, and inside standing as taller than most ceilings were the Diamonds. All Diamonds seated with Yellow and Blue at each other's sides, White above the rest, and finally the littest Pink Diamond.   
It showed Pink Diamond was excited, the glee shining on her face and antsy just sitting still in her chair. The crew got into a formal position as the Pearl moved herself to Pink Diamond's front side in line with the rest of the Pearls down on the ground. Before any Diamond could get a word out Pink Diamond was out of her seat, eagerly jumping in front of the shocked crew. They had only heard of Pink Diamond and her shenanigans, none had the honor of meeting or even seeing her yet and their first impression was someone far larger jumping at them. Sunstone flinched, her eyes closing and moving her head preparing for the worst, while Moonstone merely stared forward at the descending slowly in front of them.  
"Pink-" Yellow Diamond almost growled.  
"Yellow," Blue Diamond calmly reassured her. Both Diamonds looked forward allowing Pink Diamond to continue.  
She turned to face the crew, "It's marvelous you've arrived," she started with her voice filled with happiness," Please, introduce yourselves."  
The crew was lost for a second before Moonstone crossed her arms in the diamond shape before taking a step forward and starting, "Moonstone, Facet 1G5L Cabochon 6XK, dual captain of the ship The Starter, primary function to find colonies for my Diamonds."  
Sunstone, with her gem placement on her nose, followed, "Sunstone, Facet 1G5K Cut 6XL, dual captain of the ship The Starter, primary function-"  
"Yes, but what do you do?" Pink Diamond interrupted, her fingers intertwined and crossed over excited for a unique answer.  
Sunstone paused for a second glancing over at Moonstone before starting again, "I sense and follow suns and stars in our universes creating a central path for us to follow to locate new solar systems and planets within them."  
Moonstone, with her gem placement on her forehead, followed, "I detect future hindrances and collisions to alter our path accordingly so we do not crash while still making it to our location."  
"Fascinating," Pink Diamond cooed before looking over to the others, "And you all? What are you, what do you do?"  
The Apatite, her gem placed on her naval, mimicked the diamond sign and stepped forward followed by her Rubies, "Apatite, Facet 1B8P Cut 5XX, I create the warp pads for future colonies and bases of planets, these are my Ruby guards."  
The first to her right, with her gem on her naval, behind her started, "Ruby, Facet 1Z2H Cut 9XC."  
The second with the same placement, "Ruby, Facet 1Z2I Cut 9XD."  
Finally, the third with the same placement, "Ruby, Facet 1Z2J Cut 9XE"  
"Amazing," Pink Diamond's eyes glowed before finally looking at the Quartz and Chrysoberyls, "And you?"  
The Quartz with her gem on her cheek stepped forward, "My Diamond, I'm Tiger's Eye, Facet, uh, 1A4A Cut 7XC, I, I mean, we protect the ship from intruders and, uh, monsters."  
Yellow Diamond shook her head in disappointment from the poor show.  
The Chrysoberyls all took a step forward, before trying to take a step back each unsure which would go first, finally they followed the Rubies approach and went from the right to left. The first, a white one with her gem placement on her left shoulder, started, "Cat's Eye, Facet 1A2F Cabochon 8XP."  
Second, a yellow her placement on her right shoulder, hesitantly took a step forward, "Cat's Eye, Facet 1K2C Cabochon 8XQ."  
Finally the third, a blue with her gem placed on her chest, stepped forward after quickly realizing it was her turn, "Uh, Cat's Eye, Facet 3R2R Cabochon 8XR, My Diamond."  
All paused and looked over to the Olivine with her gem placement on her right thigh, Pink Diamond making direct eye contact signaling her forward for her turn. She setpped forward before hurryingly fixing her hands and arms in the diamond shape, "Olivine, Facet 1D3D Cut 7XP, My Diamond." She stopped, glancing at everyone still staring at her and remembered to continue, "Oh! Yes, my assignment every planet is to collect and analyze samples to determine the prime gems best for growing on future colonies."  
Pink Diamond clapped excitedly before hearing Yellow "ahem" behind her, making Pink Diamond straighten up and compose herself, "I am Pink Diamond, you were called here so I could personally tell you your new assignment: To locate my first colony."  
White chimed in, "To be ever more specific, unlike when you were assigned to Yellow and Blue for their first colonies, you now permanently belong to Pink Diamond."  
Oh, that was new. And the news showed the shock on the crew's faces temporarily before all collected themselves and kept up their respect. Pink Diamond excitedly looked over at White to continue the conversation again, "You are to report when you've found an exceptional planet for Pink Diamond's first future colony, when you do you are to land on the planet and moons and set down warp pads, test the planet's soil for optimal gems to grow there. You are dismissed."  
"Yes My Diamond," Sunstone and Moonstone said simultaneously. They lowered their arms and turned around, signaling their crew to follow suit, and they left.   
The walk to the ship seemed shorter, less stressful, than the walk to the Diamonds. The faces they passed seemed not friendlier but not as harsh. Upon arriving to their ship, however, things took another turn.  
"Wait!"  
Practically half the crew jumped before they had all turned around to see the one and only Pink Diamond lowering towards them again, her Pearl desperately trying to keep up. Oddly enough more gems were following her.   
"I'm so glad I caught you before you left," Pink Diamond began, "These gems will be joining you on your journey!"  
As her Pearl caught up she took her place next to her Diamond and motioned towards the other gems joining them. The Pearl took her opportunity to introduce the gems following, "This is the Kyanite Pink Diamond has taken on to train her future aristocratic gems, joining her is 10 Pearls, a Taaffeite, a Spinel, a Sapphire, and an Agate. All are under her care and responsibility, and now are under yours. Joining your party permanently is another Cat's Eye, pink to represent your new Diamond, Pink Diamond."  
Pink Diamond leaned down, "I hope you all don't mind but when you land on my planet could you stay there until I assign you to search for my next planet I want to enjoy my first colony as much as possible. Oh, I wish I could join you all-"  
"My Diamond," her Pearl cut in, "We are to wait until they find a planet and then ride your ship there, these gems will do fine without your guidance."  
Pink Diamond sunk a bit, the glee leaving her face, "Right. Of course," she perked up again, "Good luck on your mission, do tell me immediately when you've found the perfect planet." And like that, Pink Diamond began to walk off taking her Pearl with her, leaving the new gems ready to take up space in the ship.  
"Well, this is gonna be fun," Sunstone smirked and headed for the ship.


	2. A Grand Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstone takes it upon herself to show the newbies around, get a good feel of the ship, before taking off.

The crew followed their navigators back on board, the pink Cat's Eye joining her fellow Chrysoberyls and the new gems following after last. Once on board gems began to disperse, the Quartz leading the Cat's Eyes one way and Olivine immediately heading off for her lab. The Apatite sitting down in a chair close to the door, her Rubies stood guarding her openings from the room. Sunstone stood in the center of the control room, as Moonstone headed for said controls, and started with, "How about a tour? Or would you all like to introduce yourselves first?"  
The new gems hesitantly looked between each other before a Pearl to Kyanite's right nudged her encouraging her forward. Kyanite, with her gem on her left shoulder, straightened and moved herself to the outside of her appointed gems and began, "I am Kyanite, Facet-"  
Sunstone snorted interrupting her before she could start before waving her hand, "None of that we're not formal around her, save it for Homeworld and the Diamonds, just tell me what you call yourselves."  
Kyanite shook the bewildered look off her face and nodded before continuing, "Right, I'm-I already stated who I am, nevermind, let's start with Sapphire," she held out her hand signaling the royal blue Sapphire, her gem on her chest, to the far left but front of the Pearls, "then Agate," Kyanite moved her hand slightly from the left of Sapphire to the towering green Quartz, her gem on her chest as well, accompanying them, "And their Pearls: Royal Blue Pearl and Green Pearl," The two standing directly behind their Sapphire and Agate, their gems mimicking their placements, curtseyed.  
"Next," Kyanite realigned her hand more to the more intimidating purple tinted gem, with her gem on her cheek, "Taaffeite," then moving her hand behind her too, "And joining her is a Morganite's Spinel and Violet Pearl," Spinel, too distracted from looking around in awe missed her cue to greet, but Violet Pearl, both with a cheek placement as well, mimicked a curtsy as the other two Pearls.  
"Finally," Kyanite signaled to the small group of Pearls directly behind the higher and equal ranking gems in front of them and started with the Pearl who nudged her, "Black Pearl," her gem showed clearly on her right foot, "Gray Pearl," Sunstone spent a second longer on her unsure where the Pearl's gem was, "Dark Green Pearl, to separate her from our other Green Pearl," her gem malformed and stuck out of her shoulder in three rounded spikes, "Red Pearl," the Pearl missed her opportunity to curtsy and merely stared forward at Sunstone with a bright smile, Sunstone noted her gem was on the bottom of her foot causing her to remain on the tips of her toes on one or both feet, "And Orange Pearl," her gem was deformed as well, placed her chest but thin and reminded Sunstone of the sticks Tiger's Eye or one of the Cat's Eyes would come back on the ship with in their hair.  
Sunstone took another look over, the names easily sticking with the colors, and clapped, "Alright, great! Now for a short tour-"  
"Do not give them a tour," Moonstone cut in.  
"-Just follow me!" Sunstone continued on, clearly ignoring the annoyed gem sitting at the controls.  
Sunstone walked towards them and cut to the right heading for a door, "This way."  
Kyanite lead the group, in order as she named them but the Black Pearl at her side, behind Sunstone who went down a flight of stairs. The first floor below had a short hallway, four doors where two on each side faced opposite to another, and ended on another flight of stairs down. Sunstone leaned on the frame of the first door on the left, "Olivine's laboratory, she doesn't like guests much on the ship let alone her room, so I advise you don't go in there unless you have to." She straightened up and walked across to the other door, "This is where the Ferals stay."  
"The Ferals?" Someone spoke up. When Sunstone turned around to get a look of who asked she couldn't quite pin point who so she shrugged it off.  
"Yes, the Ferals, they're our muscle of the group. They keep no good pests out of our ship and off it too," Sunstone finished with opening the door by placing her palm on a pad, and inside, those who could see, they saw Tiger's Eye slinging a fused Cat's Eye across the room as the new addition Pink Cat's Eye sat there in wonder. As Tiger's Eye stood cheering, and the Cat's Eye fusion got back up, Sunstone closed the door and chuckled, "Yeah, there's a reason we call them the Ferals."  
With that she walked off to the next door on the same wall, "This is Apatite's personal headquarters, as the highest ranking and most valuable gem on board she gets a place to relax in between planets; however, you'll most likely always find her upstairs in the control room." Sunstone patted the door and walked across to the last, "This is where you'll all be staying, there were four rooms built for symmetry and we were informed either I or Moonstone could share it or decide who gets it, but we almost never leave the control room, so, you guys can have it, and, uh, have whatever lessons you teach or whatever." Sunstone casually shrugged again and walked off to the stairs down at the end of the hall.  
The few gems sidetracked, the Sapphire staring at the Ferals' door or the Spinel tempted to open up Olivine's door, focused forward when Kyanite cleared her throat and made a motion to keep up. These stairs were no longer or shorter than the other, but the trip seemed more distant as the brief darkess closed around them before at the bottom it lit up. As they followed Sunstone into the room they saw a gloriously bright gem in the center of mechanisms; it was clear this was the power source to The Starter.  
"This," Sunstone leaned against the wall of jutting metals, "Is Dravite. She powers our ship with her electricity, and we let her out when we make stops on planets for a while, so, you'll get to meet her when we find Pink Diamond's planet."  
"You can let her out?" Sunstone noted that time, being able to face everyone this time, that it was the Spinel who was poking questions. The Taaffeite shushed her before Sunstone smirked, "Of course we can. We can do it right now, give Moonstone a little fright too."  
Without more of an explanation Sunstone reached up and yanked Dravite's gem out; all flinched but the Sapphire, all possibly expecting something horrifying to happen, when all that happened was the lights dimmed significantly before shutting off. They couldn't see it but they could hear the clink of Sunstone carefully placing Dravite's gem on the ground. Seconds passed before a bright light took up the room, the gem rising and a form manifesting in front of their eyes before she settled and the room went back to the pitch black it was before. Dravite stood towering over them, even the Agate, before raising her hands and sparking electricity between her hands creating a small source of light for the room. With it she focused on the group before her and then turned to face Sunstone, her gem on her right wrist brightening.  
"Are we on a planet?" Were her first words.  
"We are not, say hi-"  
"Put me back then, you know this isn't even allowed," Dravite finished.  
Sunstone sighed before facing the group once again, "Right, you should know letting her out isn't exactly allowed, but we know none of you will say anything, right?" Sunstone smirked and before anyone could say anything back, "Right. Now, let's head back, we'll get the Ferals to come down and poof her to place her back." Sunstone clapped her heads and headed for the stairs, looking behind and ushering the group to follow her when Kyanite a little too shocked to move didn't follow immediately.  
Right on cue Tiger's Eye had forced the door to their room open and caught sight of Sunstone in the dark, "Hey Boss, lights out."  
"That's right, Dravite's down in the engine room, go poof her," Sunstone calmly explained as walking by feeling the wall for direction.  
"You got it, come on Cats!" Tiger's Eye called back into the room and shuffled out trying to stick close to the wall to avoid bumping into anyone; one by one the unfused Cat's Eyes followed suit. Sunstone continued to lead the group back up the stairs to the control room, where Moonstone sat in cold silence refusing to even turn to face Sunstone. Apatite greeted them, her Rubies a little closer to her, and Sunstone threw a wave back.  
Just then the lights flickered and turned back on, the room clear as day again. Sunstone joined Moonstone in the opposite chair facing the controls and twisted it to face the group one last time, "So, I hope you enjoyed our tour, by all means make yourselves comfortable and do whatever you like until we find a planet, you're dismissed."


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyanite can only guard her assigned gems so long, she has to let them go eventually.

The Starter didn't take long to power on, once they were in space, however, the group were a good witness to the bickering and fighting Sunstone and Moonstone could get into. Sunstone had predetermined a route, a sun lightyears away along a path no other navigators should be taking yet, and Moonstone almost immediately created a drawn out pathway to their destination. The arguing began when Sunstone picked at all the turns and stops they would have to make and Moonstone argued back it was to avoid collisions.   
Kyanite, worried the yelling would escalate, ushered her group to that room Sunstone graciously lent them. Along the way to the room, the Ferals had made their way back upstairs and were continuing their rough housing with the door open. A few walked by sneaking a look but one did pause to see better. Red Pearl had a double take from the Ferals to her leaving group before carefully walking up to the door to watch the fun. Pink Cat's Eye, Red noticed her gem was placed on her naval, was still merely watching, but now the other Cat's Eyes were unfused and using their larger number to try and take Tiger's Eye down. White Cat's Eye had tackled her leg, trying to knock her off balance and when that didn't work gripped onto it to throw her off, leaving Yellow and Blue Cat's Eyes to charge at her from the front and back. Tiger's Eye had caught Blue from the front but Yellow slammed into her back, finally throwing her off balance and push them all into a heap on the floor. In mere seconds they were barking laughing and Pink had jumped up to join the pile on the floor, excited to be apart of this new fun.   
The laughter died down when one noticed the Pearl at the door and nudged the others to look over. Red awkwardly realized she was the center of attention now and reached for the door pad to close it before rushing off to join her group. Hopefully nobody would notice her absence. When she slipped into the room Black Pearl immediatlye noticed and gave Kyanite a gentle tap and signaled to Red's location.  
"There you are," Kyanite cleared the space and grabbed Red by the hand, "Please, I cannot have you wandering off, it's one of the reasons you are assigned to me, remember?"  
"Oh, yes My Kyanite, my deepest apologies, I was just-" Red stopped.  
"You were just what Red?" Black Pearl cut in.  
"I was-Distracted. By the Quartz and Chrysoberyls. They were playing and having so much fun, I just wanted to see," she looked to the ground, eyes closed, clearly upset in what she had done leaving Kyanite to worry for her.  
"It's fine, you are back now, but please do not wander off without informing me," Kyanite gently explained, "We're not on Homeworld any longer. Sunstone was very friendly we could most likely have much more freedom on this ship than we ever had, and you must know I am not like other gems, you can feel safe with me," Kyanite leaned up to face the rest of the group, "Pink Diamond has given us a chance to start over, if we are lucky we will not have to abide by such strict Homeworld standards. If it is alright with Sunstone and Moonstone, which I will ask later, to go about the ship on your own I will let you, but you must inform me first and we will have training still. Is that understood?"  
Whether it be nodding or verbal confirmation everyone agreed.  
"Let us just hope they are comfortable with our flaws like I am."  
The yelling had stopped. Sunstone was seething and Moonstone was glaring out the window, but the destination and trip had been planned and was on course. Sunstone perked up when she heard footsteps echoing from the stairs and had turned her seat to face them. Up from the stairs came Kyanite and Black Pearl; she stopped mere steps in the room and spoke, "Suntone, Moonstone, I missed an opportunity to ask but because you were so kind to give us a tour I would hope it would not be such a burden as to let the gems wander the ship."  
Moonstone upon hearing this paused what she was doing and turned also, "Since Sunstone has already crossed a line, it would be inappropriate of me to tell you to forget about it, so as long as none of them touch or damage anything, they are allowed to wander freely."  
"Couldn't have said it better myself," Sunstone shrugged, "But do remember Olivine's room, you're not gonna wanna go in there, too many things that could break and she's not one to socialize." With that Sunstone turned her chair back to the controls and Moonstone followed, both seeming to be much calmer now than they were. Kyanite turned and nodded at Black Pearl signaling they were done there, and both went back down to the room.   
Time aboard the ship passed, Apatite came and went as she pleased from her room to the control room to watch the never ending stars pass. The Ferals occasionally left the room to give chase to one another when the room began to seem too small, but always kept away from the front of the ship containing the controls and their navigators. Olivine never left her room. As for Kyanite and her group of gems, they remained in their new room for days. Kyanite did her best to teach the gems their wrongs when caught.  
Agate struggled with showing respect to higher ranking gems, Kyanite patiently showed her ways to merely pretend to care and smile for those higher ranking as she practiced with Sapphire. Sapphire had difficulty being too lenient with lower ranking gems and was far too friendly, especially publicly with her Pearl, she was taught to act colder and above most gems and rarely show her kindness in public anymore. Taaffeite was separated from Violet Pearl and Spinel while in public usually and set to guard either Agate of Sapphire, as she was being taught to focus on her job instead of getting sidetracked by protecting and favoring the other two. Spinel was taught to behave better in public, the Morganite wanted a Spinel who could entertain only when she deemed it the right time while all other times Spinel must be quiet and respectful, that was only going as well as one could have hoped. In secret, Kyanite let these gems be who they wanted to be as long as they could hide who they really were from prying eyes. The Pearls were all nearly rejects, Black Pearl rejuvenated and regiven to many owners this was her saving grace from being shattered. Dark Green and Orange Pearl's deformed gems made them unwanted and thrown in Kyanite's care until someone wanted them. Gray and Red Pearl's odd placement of gem made them undesirable as well and also place in Kyanite's hands for the same reason. Overall, these gems were seen as unfit for serving anyone until their behavior or conditions were deemed appropriate by someone waiting to accept them.   
Kyanite was an outcast herself, deemed only worthy of teaching and training mostly Pearls as both a reward and punishment for leaving her assigned role of training gem soldiers to teach aristocratic gems. No one wanted to come to her, only gems were assigned to her. Without Pink Diamond's kindness to these unique gems begging not only to let a Kyanite of her hardness train aristocratic gems but to give her cases such as Agate, Sapphire, Taaffeite, and even a Spinel they would have been rejuvenated or worse, shattered.   
Kyanite paused from her lessons and said what she had been dreading to, "Alright, you have all done so well, you may relax now."  
"Can we explore the ship?!" Spinel jumped in the air to catch attention, "You asked didn't ya?!"  
"Spinel," Black Pearl walked forward and grabbing her to lower her on the ground and set her still, "Calm yourself."  
Kyanite couldn't have been more thankful for her first assignment: Black Pearl. A Pearl unafraid of the many times she was rejuvenated or threatened of shattering finally sent to Kyanite only to get rid of her. She was calm and very strong willed, she lead the Pearls in secret teaching them the bare minimum of acts she herself refused to abstain to. Without her Kyanite was sure she would have never had the motivation to carry on teaching gems to merely pretend until they succeed to fool those around them.  
"Yes," Kyanite started, "I asked and we are allowed to roam the ship as long as we do not break or mess with anything we are not supposed to, understood?"   
Everyone agreed in their own way.  
"Good, you are dismissed, please be careful on the ship."  
Sapphire and Agate stayed where they were, their Pearls joining them, to engage in conversation. Agate's little care for respect and Sapphire's weak worry for titles started a surprising friendship Kyanite wouldn't have imagined initially. As she took her eyes off them she noticed Spinel beginning to perform cute tricks for Taaffeite and Violet Pearl as a few Pearls left the room their curiosity getting to them.  
"Do you think they will be okay, Pearl?" Kyanite intertwined her hands in worry.  
"They'll be fine, don't worry yourself so," Black Pearl reassured her, delicately placing a hand on Kyanite's shoulder, close to her gem.


	4. Moss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Green Pearl is a rather long name to just help differentiate her from Green Pearl.

Dark Green Pearl had been the first out. The room had been suffocating to fit thirteen gems to her; she had been ready to leave and stretch her legs since they got on the ship. It wasn't that she wasn't thankful to Pink Diamond or even Kyanite, she just wished she didn't have to pretend everything was alright as it was. Being rejected because of her gem and yet still demanded to uphold such an image they're so perfect.   
She paused in front of Olivine's door as Gray passed her up giving her a glance before carrying on. The door was open and there was no Olivine in sight, so she wandered in; a look wouldn't hurt.   
And there in front of her was an assortment of odd tools and mechanisms. Green bubbles floating in the air containing all sorts of different things, containers in all shapes and sizes littering the tables around, and pads everywhere. One jar easily caught her attention, dark and green reminding her of her own gem's color. She picked it up and the pad underneath it looked over the pad.  
'Moss. Common plant found on most planets-'  
"Moss," she read outloud. She placed the pad down and looked inside the jar. The moss was varying shades of dark green up close, it was also round like it was wrapped around something yet lumpy. She reached a hand in to touch it before a loud scream rang out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Causing her to clinch both hands around the jar and turn around.  
Olivine stood almost trembling, her hands on her head, and face distorted into something a mix of anger and fear.  
"OUT!"   
"My apologies, I was just-"   
Olivine cut her off, sprinting towards her and snatching the jar from her grasp, "Out! Don't go touching things that don't belong to you!"  
Dark Green Pearl stood there worried she really overstepped a line, but decided the best decision now would be to leave. So she did, and back to the room she went.  
"Dark Green Pearl," Kyanite started, "Are you alright? We heard a scream."  
"Yes, I'm fine, in fact, I believe I found a shorter name you could call me," she said as Kyanite tilted her head in curiosity, "You could call me Moss."


	5. Picture Worth a Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray Pearl wouldn't mind a little sight seeing.

Gray Pearl curiously looked back at Dark Green Pearl to just see what she was doing stopping at that door to see her walk in. It was none of her business, Gray had to remind herself, so she turned around and walked away upstairs. She was hoping to see the stars passing by through the windows as they flew through the universe, and she hoped the kind navigators wouldn't tell her to leave. Climbing up the last step she saw the Apatite and her Ruby guards watching out the window as hundreds of stars passed before their eyes. It was mesmerizing as bright whites and yellows flashed across the windows of the control room.  
"Hey, you," Gray looked forward meeting Sunstone's gaze, "Yep, you. Come here."  
"Sunstone," Moonstone hissed.  
"Just let me," Suntone chuckled.   
Gray Pearl went forward to the side of Sunstone's chair where the navigating gem slid out of her chair and gently patted the seat, "Go ahead take a load off." Gray Pearl looked over at the seat, to the window, even to Moonstone sitting across from them giving them both a cold look. Gray hesitantly sat down and faced the controls and window. From this angle it looked like she was diving straight into a cluster on on going stars and lights, it was beautiful, and it must have shown on her face.  
"Enjoying the view?" Sunstone asked as she leaned over the controls on her elbow. She has a fascinated look in her eyes, it must have been from seeing Gray go from so nervous to lighting up at the sight of the view. Gray nodded and nervously looked down before looking forward. Sunstone's smirk faded a bit before Moonstone jumped in, "You are making her nervous."  
"What's wrong? You can talk to us you know, we won't bite, we ain't a Diamond or nothin'," Sunstone tried to reassure Gray only for her to look up and shake her head 'no'. She opened up her mouth and pointed inside, showing off her gem placed where her tongue would be. Sunstone 'oh'd' before clearing her thorat and perking up, "You just can't talk that's it. That's fine with us you don't have to talk, here lemme show you something," Sunstone leaned forward grabbing Gray's hands before leading them to press a button at a time, and before Gray's eyes the shi slowed and stopped and all around them the black universe lit up in all kinds of colors. From side to side of the ship's windows were colors all around varying from planet to planet as the stars colored the black background of space. It was awe inspiring to Gray who looked down to Sunstone, merely smiling back at her.  
"If you'd like, after your little lessons and such you can keep joining us up here and I can teach you the controls or slow down the ship a little so you can get a pretty sight like this here and there," Sunstone motioned towards the sight in front of them and Gray quickly lit up again. Gray nodded excitedly before staring back into the endless picture before her. As she did, Sunstone wandered around the chair to Moonstone's side, "Looks like I made someone's day, huh?"  
"I'll admit she does look rather happy," Moonstone shot another glance Gray's way.  
"Ain't it just the prettiest sight?"  
"She is rather cute."


	6. To the Ferals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To serve someone and to befriend someone are two quite different things.

Orange and Red Pearl left simultaneously, Orange heading for downstairs while Red made a straight line to the one of the doors near the upstairs. As she made her way to the door she saw Olivine heading for her own room, just as Red was about to place her hand on the door's pad she head Olivine scream behind her, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Causing her to flinch and almost slam her hand against the panel, luckily the door opened the same, and she darted in. Quickly closing the door behind her to avoid hearing any more screaming, she turned to face the gems she came to see: the Quartz and Chrysoberyls.  
The silence was extraordinary, no one even moved unsure what to do next.   
"Hi," apparently Red was starting.  
"Uh, hi," the Quartz responded back. Before it got intensely quiet again, the Quartz elbowed a yellow Chrysoberyl next to her causing the gem to jump but catch on, "Oh! Hello!"  
The remaining Chrysoberyls said their individual greetings before Red spoke up again, "I'm Red Pearl. I never got to meet any of you yet, but I saw you."  
"Oh," the Quartz realized Red may have needed an introduction, "I'm Tiger's Eye, these are Cat's Eyes. We just call them by their colors."  
"So," Red pointed at the Cat's Eyes one by one, "Blue, Pink, White, and Yellow correct?"  
"That'd be right," Yellow smiled back.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Sunstone showed us your room when you were fighting each other, ever since I just-"  
"Wait," Tiger's Eye cut in, "Fighting? We weren't exactly fighting."  
Red stopped dead in her tracks giving every gem a peculiar look, "You weren't? But, then, what were you doing before? When you were attacking each other?"  
Pink chuckled before White jumped in, "We were just rough housing, all fun."  
"You attack each other for fun?" Red asked.  
"Well, and for practice," Tiger's Eye answered, "We were play fighting to be specific, it wasn't real. We're too rowdy to play upstairs, we broke so many good parts of ships in the past, so we got a room."  
"So," Red pondered, "It was pretend, you weren't hurting each other?"  
They all shared a glance, a few wincing, before Blue muttered a 'no' to answer Red's question.  
"Oh! Thank the stars!" Red clapped in cheer, leaving everyone a little confused, "I thought you all were angry with one another, I came to offer my services in hopes I could lessen your agitation with one another."  
"Offer your services?" Blue wondered outloud.  
"Yes, I'm a Pearl with no one to serve and I saw hope in you all. Maybe I can't solve a problem between you all, but I could still graciously be at your service," Red gently bowed.  
"We've, uh," Tiger's Eye scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, we've never had a gem offer that before, we're just soldiers."  
"Oh!" Red perked up, "But, you hold such a rank over me-"  
"Not on this ship," Yellow cut in.  
"Pardon? I don't understand," Red worried she said something wrong.  
"We're all equal on this ship!" Tiger's Eye gladly jumped in, "Sunstone and Moonstone have been around longer than most gems and we rarely go to Homeworld, it's like our own little haven on this ship, we can do whatever and treat whoever like we want."  
"Oh," Red nervously wrung her hands together, "So, you're in no need of a Pearl?"  
The Ferals all shared a glance before Tiger's Eye stood up and walked over to Red, "Listen, how about you stick around, we don't think we need a Pearl, but it would be nice to have a new friend! We don't know nothing about rank or how to treat you back on Homeworld, but on this ship you're one of us. How's about it," Tiger's Eye threw an arm around Red's shoulders, "Wanna hang out with us and forget about everything else?"  
Red slowly looked between Tiger's Eye and the Cat's Eyes before nodding, "I gladly accept your invitation."  
Tiger's Eye cheered, lifting Red into the air, "We got a new member of the group!"  
"To the Ferals!" some of the Cat's Eyes cheered back.  
"Now," Tiger's Eye lowered a flustered Red to eye level, "We got something cool to show you, now that you're one of us."


	7. Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather really short chapter just to see where Orange Pearl left to.

Orange Pearl took to the opposite way from Red, she worried about the other Pearl's fascination with those rowdier gems and settled for another idea. As she walked downstairs she noticed unlike before instead of a darkness below she saw light. As she made it to the bottom stair, she got a full view of a magical sight: the room lighting up from Dravite's gem and electricity flowing from one mechanism to another. It was nearly silent besides the occasional buzz.   
This is what Orange wanted; a lovely, quiet space away from everything for the moment, somewhere she was sure she was safe from being poofed. She delicately sat in the middle of the room watching the lights flicker from one spot to another. It was absolutely calm.   
"I barely got to meet you," she said to the gem, "You must be very powerful, to power this whole ship. I hope you do not mind me, I merely just wanted a place to feel safe," Orange looked directly at Dravite's gem, "Can you hear me I wonder? I do hope not, I do not know you very well, and you could be another hurtful gem."   
Orange looked over the room again before continuing, "If you can hear me, do let me know and I will make sure not to bother you again," She paused to look up. Occasionally a dim light would pass through the ceiling, starting from the mass of electricity to go off into a part of the ship Orange supposed. She laid herself down to watch the faint lights scurry from the brightest side of the room to the dimmest. As she turned her head to face Dravite's gem again, she could almost swear she saw the lights in the room brighten a bit.


	8. And There It Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light speed can only go so fast, time just has to pass through entertaining one self; however, eventually the end of the trip will come.

Time passed, Kyanite continued her lessons and letting her assigned gems wander after each.   
Spinel occasionally managed to drag Taaffeite and Violet out to explore the ship more in depth; real convincing as they quickly learned Spinel's eagerness to try and entertain the fellow ship members. Suntone got a real kick out of it, never fearing to clap after a well performed mini show, Moonstone occasionally spared a glance. Spinel easily caught one Ruby's attention, having Apatite summon her after lessons to perform quick little performances for her Ruby guard's entertainment.   
Sapphire and Agate continued their talks in the room, rarely leaving excluding the one time they joined Gray to watch the stars fly past. Their Pearls, used to never leaving their sides, stayed close but respected their conversation's privacy, and used the opportunity to get to know one another as well, as it seemed they would most likely continue to spend time with one another in the future.  
Moss made her name clearer on the ship, much to Olivine's dismay, and proceeded to pester the other green gem quite frequently. Olivine eventually budged when Sunstone "commanded" she let the Pearl join her. Olivine did so by letting the Pearl stay on one side of the room as she worked and explained what she was doing when she was doing it. It seemed to have solved the issue with Moss invading Olivine's room unwanted, as Olivine soon learned she liked to hear herself talk, inspiring rants of any of her samples. Needless to say, Moss didn't continue coming in for long.   
Gray eagerly joined Sunstone and Moonstone in the control room as often as she could. Sunstone would let her sit in the chair and teach her some controls, small things from bringing up charts to visited planets before to accelerating and decelerating the ship just a smidge. Eventually, Moonstone joined in and began inviting Gray over to her seat to show Gray her side of the controls. It became a small battle between the navigators, both keeping an eye on the stairs and both waiting to invite her over first.   
The Ferals took a fancy to Red quite fast and were eager to have her join in all their fun. They were also quick to learn she couldn't do everything they could as she lacked the strength and speed, her gem placed underneath her foot really becoming a barrier to most fun they could have. She couldn't run or chase as she couldn't run or sprint very easily on her toes, so they changed the game to keep away. One of them would grab and pick her up, running away with her in arms or above their head and the others gave chase trying to catch her as the prize of the game until they got tired or she got dropped. Play fighting was a whole other story, she would sit to the side and cheer for every gem; a problem arose when they begged her to try rough housing with them. It only took one wrong move and Tiger's Eye accidentally falling on her to poof her so easily and have them at the mercy of who they assumed would be Kyanite. Turns out Black Pearl had a word or two to say to them about being more delicate with a Pearl, especially Red, and Kyanite almost banned Red from hanging around them worried they could crack or even shatter her gem with all their rough playing. After some more begging for a different reason, Kyanite hesitantly allowed when Red would reform she could join them once again under the promise they would no longer invite her to play fighting. It was an easy agreement. Shortly after her reformation, Red was invited to one of their rarer activities: napping in a pile. They rarely did so only because they were rarely that tired, but having Red around they decided they would have to find more gentle ways of hanging out. Kyanite and Black Pearl were much more comfortable with the Ferals' arrangements with Red, however, they were trying to crack down on a so called secret Red would refuse to share with them. Then again, it was a rowdy gang of Quartz and Chrysoberyls, what could they possibly have as a secret.  
Orange continued her trips downstairs to watch the lights flicker and travel. She also continued her one-sided conversations, easily opening up about her fears of other gems and Homeworld; any gem close to the stairs could overhear the quiet talking over faint buzzing, Red and the Ferals heard a bit before deciding they shouldn't invade her private conversation. Orange began showing off a smile with her better moods, less fearful around the gems other than the Pearls and her Kyanite.   
And so began another dispersal after lessons; Kyanite saw the Pearls off and stayed back to be with Black Pearl to discuss how the lessons were going and the steps for upcoming ones would go. Sapphire and Agate made the decision to follow Gray up to the control room for another watch of the universe passing them by. Spinel was close behind, ready to give another exciting performance to the Apatite and her Rubies, Taaffeite and Violet following her lead. Moss joined Red to visit the Ferals, she decided something on this ship must be interesting and she saw a better time with them than Olivine. Finally, Orange took her leave to the bottom floor once again for some peace.   
"Gray, a pleasure to have you," Moonstone beat Sunstone to the greeting. Sunstone huffed in annoyance for missing her shot and irritably pressed a few buttons harder than she should've. Sapphire, Agate and their Pearls joined Apatite's side of the room where Taaffeite and Violet had joined as Spinel began her tricks of amusement. As Gray crossed the room and Moonstone began to get out of her seat, Sunstone smirked and decided to not play by their usual rules, "Gray, if you don't mind, come over here a sec."  
The look of annoyance from Moonstone was enough satisfaction to Sunstone enough but her reign of terror wasn't over yet and Moonstone could read it all over Sunstone's smug face. Gray approached Sunstone with a look of curiosity and Sunstone waved for her to move more in front of her, when she did Sunstone grabbed her at the hips and twisted her around just enough that when she pulled back Gray sat on the edge of her knees, "Ta da! Now you and I can sit and I can still teach you a little about the controls, we even get to get the same view," Sunstone snickered at the end. Gray, initially shy, lit up a bit at them both being able to share the seat and eagerly leaned to look out the window to stare out at the scenery for a while. Moonstone shot a glare at Sunstone who eagerly returned it with a tongue out.  
The petty squabble went unnoticed by the forming group in the corner watching Spinel's show; the Ferals had followed Red's idea to come watch and Moss with them had little choice but to join or be left behind.   
Spinel had stacked the final bubble of the tower of five before leaping in the air to land and balance on the shacking stack. She began forming more bubbles to juggle in her hands as the one Ruby and Red Pearl clapped, Ruby far more excitedly than Red. White Cat's Eye had formed a couple of bubbles as well to try and mimic the juggling only for one to drop causing her to miss catching the other before giving up as soon as she started. Before Spinel could begin her next act, the window screen lit up with a large circle and several things written around it catching every gem's attention.  
"Oh, sorry Gray, up up," Sunstone gently pushed Gray out of her lap and went straight to the controls, hitting a multitude of buttons and switches before the stars shooting past them ceased and in front of them lay their destination: a new solar system untouched in the records and filled with planets. Everyone marveled at the new sight in front of them.  
"Should we start from closest to the sun and outwards or opposite, Sunstone?" Moonstone asked cutting the silence in the room.  
"I have an idea," Sunstone leaned back into her chair, arms behind her head, and faced Gray, "Go ahead and pick one."  
"Sunstone-"  
"Come on, Moon lighten up," Sunstone sat forward and motioned at all the awaiting planets, "Now, pick one, any one."  
Gray apprehensively rubbed her arms before leaning over the control panel and pointing to a mere dot on the window, a faint green-blue orb in the distance.  
"That one it is then," Sunstone stated and prepared the ship for flight again. Moonstone only huffed.


	9. Feral Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is closer to finishing; from collecting earth samples to setting warp pads, the crew has everything down and have set the course for their Diamond to arrive. So why did something have to go wrong?

The Starter stopped at the exosphere layer of the planet's atmosphere, Sunstone and Moonstone parked it in mid space apparently waiting for something. That something came as Olivine rushing through the door immediately to the front window of the control room.   
"I got the message," Olivine started before getting a good look at the planet ahead of them before making a disappointed face, "That's an abundance of water; we could never inject more than half the planet, which one of you chose this planet?"  
"Neither of us," Moonstone cut in.  
"Our good friend here did," Sunstone, clearly proud of herself patted Gray by the waist.  
Olivine made another dismayed face before facing back out, "She clearly knows nothing of planets, why would you give her such an opportunity?" Olivine huffed and crossed her arms before squinting down at the planet again, "However, I must admit the various greens and browns I'm seeing is promising, plant growth signifies rich mineral sources in the soil... Alright, we'll give this planet a shot, but when we pick the next planet message me sooner as I'm picking it."  
"You got it, bossy," Sunstone snickered to Olivine's irritated groan.  
"Prepare for landing on the planet's moon," Moonstone stated, Sunstone already following her lead of readjusting the controls.   
Olivine visibly shifted into a more agitated mood, "Why the moon? We need to land on the planet immediately to see if it's valuable to keep or worthless to move on!"  
"Keep it down, will ya?" Sunstone starting to get irritated, "We've seen enough planets you've approved of in the past to make an assumption what you'd say yes too, Pink Diamond commanded that we stay put on the planet until further instructions so we're not gonna hop right back into space to search for more, and finally," Sunstone motioned to Gray Pearl, "We got a great opinion here."  
As Olivine shot Gray a glare for possibly hindering this progress to finding a suitable planet, the Pearl merely blushed from the positive attention. Olivine growled , obviously understanding she wasn't going to get her way she went back to her lab.  
Sunstone and Moonstone got the ship in gear again heading straight for the moon. It was pale in comparison to the planet, both because the size and the lack of color or features on it. Apatite had stood up from her usual seat and walked to the door ready to leave when the time was appropriate, her Rubies following close behind. Just meters from landing, Olivine had rushed back out.  
"I'm going to collect some samples, if we're lucky it could be worth something," Olivine stood firmly behind Apatite.  
"If not it could always be used as a base," Sunstone joked hitting a few more buttons along with Moonstone, landing the ship successfully.  
The door opened and out went the gems; Spinel tried to jump out to explore the new room after being trapped on the ship for so long, but Taaffeite had quickly grabbed her with her extendable hair and made sure the door was closed before setting her back down.   
Moonstone motioned for Gray Pearl to come over and when she did Moonstone pointed to Apatite a a few feet from the ship, "Apatite creates our warp pads, she is physically weak so she was assigned those Ruby guards that have been with her since her creation," Moonstone paused to give Gray a moment to look, some other gems joining in, "You might not be able to tell from the distance right now, but crystals are forming underneath her and her dress hides it very well until it begins to grow wider than it and form better underneath her."  
Sunstone decided to jump in, refusing to let Moonstone have all the glory of explaining, "She can also teleport small distances. In emergencies she's supposed to teleport back to the ship, but she's never left her Rubies before."  
Everyone paused and looked forward when a small glow caught their attentions. From all sides of her dress small crystals had begun growing outwards and with them came light, as they grew so did the glow. The crystals began as jagged, straightening out as more and more grew creating a round cut, perfectly circular and symmetrical. Soon after the crystals formed their width around her it started to grow in height, pushing her into the air more. Just as it finished into any other warp pad a bright light radiated throughout the given area, blinding everyone temporarily, before shooting out vertically into the darkness of space. With her deed done, Apatite walked forward, walking slowly and pausing to create a stairway every step, back to the ship, but before she even made it to the door, Olivine beat her carrying only a couple of bubbles of collected samples and clearly displeased with her samples.  
Sunstone and Moonstone started up the ship again, ready to set a course to the planet itself. Olivine had sent her samples back to the lab and took great pleasure in deciding where to land first and onwards. They stopped on islands, canyons and gorges, lush forests, plains, deserts, swamps, frozen tundras, and several other varying types of geography that had Olivine progressing into a better mood every new landscape. Each place they landed Apatite set down a warp pad, Sunstone set coordinates, Moonstone connected the coordinates to a small summary of the surrounding area, and Olivine took longer and longer to gather her ever growing samples of the planet.   
"Olivine," Moonstone started the moment Olivine set foot on the ship from her last gathering, "We have set down more than enough warp pads for this planet, and you have clearly gathered enough samples, I believe we need to locate an appropriate place to set the last warp pads for Homeworld."  
"For Homeworld?" Spinel asked.  
"Yeah," Sunstone began, "Every warp pad Apatite has set down we call quick pads they only work within a certain distance from each other usually only on the planet and moon or moons, but sometimes they work with planets near in the same solar system."  
Moonstone carried on, "Apatite needs a much larger space and much longer span of time to create warp pads that connect to Homeworld."  
Olivine stood there, visibly upset she couldn't continue exploring every inch of the planet for such various amounts of samples, before finally cutting in, "Fine, I have enough to study and determine gem productions for; however, I feel you should get the approval of Pink Diamond before setting any warp pads connected to Homeworld."  
"Fair enough," Moonstone stated before pulling up a screen, "I will send confirmation of our planet and coordinates to Pink Diamond, for now we should find a decent location to stay put until further instructions."  
"I already picked a place, told the Ferals they could get out and stretch there," Sunstone threw in before turning to ready her side of the controls. Moonstone finished her message back to Homeworld before nodding at Sunstone and readying her own side. Sunstone led the ship to a more remote location surrounded by plant life but not overbearing. Almost immediately the Ferals were out the door, dragging Red with them, and excited for a brand new experience. Taaffeite still refused to let Spinel run out the door as well, but promised within time if she felt it was safe would allow her to roam a little, Violet sadly agreed with Taaffeite outnumbering Spinel.   
A screen appeared above the controls, notifying them of an incoming message informing them of Pink Diamond receiving the message and reporting to the planet soon.  
"Shouldn't take her long with a fancy Diamond ship," Sunstone chipped in.  
"If you allowed us an upgrade for a new ship, we could have been here faster," Moonstone threw back.  
"Hey," Sunstone got a look in her eye, "This ship is sentimental, we got memories on here, building onto it was hard enough."  
"We never would have had to build onto it if you did not fight having a new ship-" Moonstone was cut off from Gray gently putting a hand to her and Sunstone's shoulders, a pitiable look in her eyes silently asking them not to start a fight. Both huffed but backed off.   
"I'd give it a day," Sunstone finally said, "For Pink Diamond to show up, so we should move somewhere where there's room for a Diamond ship."  
"Agreed," Moonstone curtly added.  
"We already let the Ferals out though," Sunstone suddenly remembered before groaning into her hands.  
"We can retrieve them!" A Ruby pitched in. The other two shared a look before turning to face their navigators and nodding. Sunstone made an 'eh' noise before Moonstone nodded back, "Fine, stay together and do not split up you could easily get lost, you do not have the tracking skills they have to get back."  
"Roger!" They said in unison before heading for the open door. Keeping in mind they were meant to stick together, they fused once out the door and thought for a moment before heading where the crew last saw the Ferals head out.   
Apatite had finally gotten up from her seat again to approach Sunstone and Moonstone, she gave Gray a glance over before leaning down to Moonstone and whispering something. Whatever it was gave Moonstone a troubling look on her face.   
"What is it?" Sunstone asked.  
"Something concerning our Quartz and Chrysoberyls," Moonstone looked up to Apatite, "There should be nothing to worry about, they are wild but not foolish." Apatite nodded before returning to her seat. The silence left Sunstone with a worrying feeling deep inside her, Moonstone might have said they weren't foolish but Sunstone felt it was the equivalent of hopefully calling a rock a star. Sunstone went to explaining to Gray some of the controls, going over some she already knew, just to distract herself. Moonstone eventually stopped staring out, and began to pull Gray to her side to introduce her to the controls merely opposite of Sunstone's. Well over an hour had passed, the sun in the sky had drooped a bit more; a Ruby ran out of the woods searching frantically for the ship.  
"There's a problem!" She screamed on the way to running to the door, "They scattered! I-We caught them! The Pearl knows!-"  
"Calm down!" Sunstone shouted cutting the Ruby off, who covered her mouth before she could yell out anything else, "Now, what's wrong?"  
The Ruby took her hand off her mouth before looking around. She flinched upon seeing the newer gems still in the room, but straightened up to approach Sunstone and Moonstone, "my Sunstone and Moonstone, I regret to inform we found Tiger's Eye and the Cat's Eyes, but due to circumstances they fled and we separated so the other two could track them the best they could and I could report back."  
Silence drowned out the room before Moonstone finally spoke up, "Sunstone, we need to find them now."  
Sunstone never looked more unnerved, "What was it about the Ferals not being foolish you said?"


	10. A Secret Not So Well Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Tiger's Eye and the Cat's Eyes weren't too good at keeping a secret too well.

The door slammed shut and the room was bathed in red.  
"No one is moving an inch until I know no one's speaking a word of this to any gem outside this ship."  
Just moments ago everyone was called to gather in the ship's control room. Sunstone and Moonstone had started another argument if Dravite should be pulled out, but Gray was quick to interrupt that fight leaving them both to abandon it and neither get Dravite. Olivine made it first, surprising every gem not apart of the original crew she would abandon her samples so quick for whatever message Sunstone or Moonstone must have sent her, she looked genuinely frazzled. Next came Kyanite leading Sapphire, Agate, and their Pearls with Black Pearl shortly behind with Orange.  
"Now," Moonstone faced her fellow gems, "This will be a bit unorthodox, but some of us need to form groups and search for Tiger's Eye and the Cat's Eyes."  
"And Red," Moss threw in.  
"Trust me," Sunstone tried to reassure her, "If she's anywhere she's with one of them."  
Moonstone stood out of her chair and headed took a few steps forward, "Sunstone and I will be going together, Kyanite we were hoping you could take a gem with you to search too given your hardness we know you are capable of combat, and Taaffeite we would appreciate the help as well given your offensive abilities. The remaining gems we were hoping would stay on the ship for safety."  
"Oh! Taaffeite, let me and Violet come with you! It'll be just the three of us!" Spinel almost shouted in joy, Violet shyly looked away avoiding Taaffeite's curious glance if she liked the idea as well. Taaffeite nodded to Spinel, who cheered and ran for the door leaving the two to follow behind.  
"Go in a straight line right to the ship!" Sunstone called out to the retreating figures, "Call out for them, they should come up to you if they hear you!"  
"Well, let's go," Black Pearl simply stated and headed for the door, Kyanite without a word was behind her.  
Moonstone faced Sunstone before motioning to the door and started walking, Sunstone jumped out of her chair and followed but not before leaving a final message for the crew, "You're in charge Ruby!"  
"Yes my-Wait. But, I'm just a Ruby!" She called back after registering the Sapphire and Agate still on board.  
"Don't worry," Sapphire started, "There's no need to run after her to ask her to reconsider, we will be of no trouble to you." Ruby groaned in embarrassment.  
As time passed the sun began to slowly drip into the horizon and the sky was starting to darken. Olivine had done nothing but pace back and forth every so often looking out the window or through the door. Kyanite and Black returned to the ship first with nothing, but Taaffeite wasn't far behind with Violet and Spinel, who had a Cat's Eye tied up in her over stretched arms. Luckily, Pink didn't fight getting on the ship and sat down on the floor waiting for her navigators to return. That's when Ruby couldn't keep her mouth closed anymore, "What were you and the others thinking?!"  
"We didn't do anything wrong-"  
Ruby cut her off, "Are you crazy?! Of course you did something wrong-"  
"No, she didn't!" Olivine finally pitched in, "I'm sure the Ferals had their reasons for what they did," She faced Yellow, "You did, didn't you?" Yellow merely looked at the ground, so Olivine looked towards Apatite, "You're just going to let her talk like that to Cat's Eye?" Apatite hand motioned in a sense of allowing it.  
Before Pink could even get a word out Ruby was fussing again, "Why are you defending her? She could get us all shattered! I bet it was her who told or showed Red! She's new she-"  
"Shattered?" Violet weakly stuttered, visibly shaking from fear of the fight and the word now hanging over everyone's head.  
Olivine was quiet before she mustered the courage to be honest, "They saved my life more times than I've cared to count, I'm in their debt, so forgive me if I feel it necessary to defend them!"  
The stare down between the green and red gem would have been more threatening if not for their heights. The silence was deafening before they all finally heard something from outside the ship, "We got them!" It was Sunstone.  
Dragging their feet behind them were none other than the Ferals, minus Yellow, and Red who looked equally guilty. Once on the ship, Sunstone took to the center of the room and spoke, "Alright you all need to go to your designated rooms so we can speak with them."  
"We aren't going anywhere," Black Pearl cut in, "We want to know what was endangering one of ours and what you'll be saying to her."  
Sunstone almost glared at Black, she never used her position of power over other gems unless it was serious and the lax nature of the ship was apparently a bad idea if they needed to enforce their ranks. That's when Moonstone decided to try, "The more who know the more likely we will be in a circumstance on hand someone will report to a higher ranked indivdual, you already have an Agate and Sapphire with you they definitely do not need to know."  
"No one's leaving," Kyanite finally cut in, "These are my assignments, they will not speak a word unless they have my permission I swear to you, now please can you tell us what happened," Kyanite gave Red a look, "Did you get hurt?"  
"Oh!" Red almost jumped, "Of course not! I was having a great time, my Quartz and Chrysoberyls were merely showing me-"  
"Quiet!" Sunstone snapped, everyone in the room either flinched or looked in shock at her, "We need to go one step at a time here. Tiger's Eye, Cat's Eyes, does only Red know?"  
"Yeah boss, we only told her," Tiger's Eye answered, clearly on edge.  
"Now," Sunstone faced Red, "Did you tell anyone?"  
"...Was I not supposed to?" Red muttered quietly. The Ferals all winced at that, all forgetting to make her promise to keep the secret to herself. Moonstone merely shook her head as Sunstone looked ready to explode before she took a deep breath, "Alright, who did you tell?"  
"Me," Moss took center stage of the room when she said that, "And I told Spinel when she wouldn't stop bothering me about what the Ferals do-"  
"And I told Taaffeite and Violet!" Spinel giggled.  
"I didn't tell anyone I swear," Violet weakly cried out.  
"But I did," Taaffeite mumbled, "I told Black."  
The room was absurdly silent again before Sunstone stomped over to the controls and slammed her hand down on a button, the door shut and the room was covered in red.  
"No one is moving an inch until I know no one's speaking a word of this to any gem outside this ship," Sunstone threatened.  
"What is going on?" Kyanite looked to Black with panic written all over her face.  
Sunstone decided to answer for her, "Well! Since everyone already knows let's fill in the blanks for who doesn't!" Sunstone pointed at the Ferals, "They can fuse!"  
The Ferals all flinched and Kyanite's eyes went wide, "Different gems can not fuse!"  
"But they can!" Sunstone almost laughed as she yelled, "And stars forbid someone high up finds out, we could all get in trouble or some gem shattered for this! So," Sunstone took another deep breath, "Either I get an agreement you'll shut your mouth about this, or the Ferals got a new mission to poof you right here and now."  
"Sunstone-" A Cat's Eye tried to reason before Sunstone sent them a glare.  
"We wouldn't be in this situation if none of you showed that Pearl anything!"  
"Black, you knew about this," Kyanite spoke through the yelling, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"In case they were caught, you genuinely not knowing would've been a better save from getting you in trouble, the less you knew the better."  
"Hello!" Sunstone screamed, "I'm still freaking out here over all of you knowing something that could get us-"  
"Excuse me," someone cut in.  
Moonstone put a hand up to Sunstone signaling her to quiet down for a moment, "Who said that?"  
"That would be," Sapphire raised a hand, "Me. If you don't mind, could we see this fusion, Hawk's Eye?"  
Sunstone groaned, "You know the name they gave them?"  
"No, but I foresaw a Cat's Eye asking me, 'You want to see Hawk's Eye?' when I asked my question," Sapphire took a few steps forward to the Ferals, "So, may we see?"  
They all looked to Sunstone and Moonstone for what to do next, Sunstone just rolled her eyes, "They already know, go ahead." With that Tiger's Eye and the Cat's Eyes gathered around each other before Tiger's Eye lifted them all in the air and crushed them in a hug, suddenly their gems glowed and they all became encased in a cloud, and when the cloud vanished there stood a new beast of a gem: Hawk's Eye, leaner than Tiger's Eye but taller than the Cat's Eyes the new gem had four legs and a wild mix of features of it's component gems. Red smiled and clapped, greeting the fusion once again like the situation was nothing new, as Sapphire took a few more steps forward and raised a hand out to almost touch Hawk's Eye, "Fascinating," she said breathless, "I only saw so little possibilities of seeing this in front of me," she faced Kyanite and Black in a rush, "Could we try fusion?" "What?!" Sunstone, Moonstone, Kyanite, and Black said in close unison to one another. "We could do what these gems do, in secret! Could we at least try?" Sapphire nearly begged. Every gem had gone quiet, Sunstone took a few steps back before pushing a button, the room no longer red and the door most likely not locked, "I'm taking that as a sign," Sunstone started, "We're not gonna have a problem here, agreed?" Kyanite was stunned into silence before Black answered for her, "Agreed." Kyanite made a face unsure how this would develop but made no effort to argue. A screen lit up, causing Moonstone to face the controls and open it up, "Hawk's Eye you need to unfuse now, Pink Diamond is here ready to land."


	11. Fusion Works How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Diamond has arrived on her brand new colony, yet some gems are more preoccupied with the current matter on the ship.

Pink Diamond's ship was far larger than they anticipated, and apparently were nothing but legs. The crew barely had time to process the mess that had happened earlier, clearly still needing to talk about what will happen now, but for now Sunstone and Moonstone were concerned with giving Pink Diamond appropriate coordinates to land and damage nothing or block anything possibly valuable.  
"The desert would be the most suitable location," Olivine traced a finger over some pads she brought from her lab, "Preferably the large one with nothing but sand, we placed a warp pad there so she can travel to where she sees best to place a Diamond base."  
"She most likely brought other gems to start construction too, so the moment we send her a spot to land we should be prepared to return to our vacant location and talk about our predicament," Moonstone carried on.  
"That's right," Sunstone raised her voice, "You Ferals should stick in your room for a bit, no playing and no rough housing as punishment for making such a decision without asking us first. Red Pearl you stay with Kyanite, you need to be here for the conversation."  
"Yes, my Sunstone and Moonstone," Red gave a short bow and straightened up to wave goodbye to the retreating, dejected looking Ferals.  
As Moonstone sent Pink Diamond the coordinates, Sunstone started up and began to fly the ship to the set place in mind. Pink Diamond's ship was already hovering over the area by the time they got there, and her ship gently floated down from the sky to place both of the feet on the ground before the rest followed giving the leg ship a sitting down look. The Starter landed right next to the gargantuan pink ship, near where they assumed the other gems would exit out, and before their eyes the ship opened and out came gems of every kind from Bismuths to Lapis Lazulis. After all of them exited, out came Pink Diamond's Pearl before she turned and bowed to greet her exiting Diamond. Sunstone and Moonstone nodded at one another before facing the crew in the control room, "We'll greet her, everyone else stay put," and with that the door opened and out went Sunstone and Moonstone.   
"My Diamond," They greeted with their hands and arms in the diamond shape, Pink Diamond gave them merely a glance before returning to look around in awe of the land around her.  
"This is wonderful," She started, "I saw so many features of this planet from space, I can't wait until I can explore-I mean," Pink Diamond paused a moment before looking around at the gems watching in anticipation to what she would say next, and then she continued, "It's a magnificent planet, I brought Lapis Lazulis to help the Bismuths with building after I read you message of the excess amount of water this planet has, I thought it would be a great idea to start building through and above the water to waste no time and space so the injectors can start working on land."  
"A stunning idea, my Diamond," Moonstone faintly nodded.  
"Right," Pink Diamond looked disheartened for a moment before perking up, "So, where is the nearest warp pad? I decided the perfect place for my base would be," She looked up to the night sky, "The moon. That way I can oversee all of my planet, all the time!"  
"The nearest warp pad is North East of here," Moonstone said and pointed towards the location of the nearest warp pad.  
"Well, thank you for fulfilling your mission," Sunstone and Moonstone waited to hear their next assignment, both fearing having to leave Kyanite and her assigned gems on this planet with the knowledge they have, "Now, if you please, just stay here for a while."  
The two gems shared a look of surprise, "I'm sorry, my Diamond, you want us to wait here?"  
"Yes, Blue told me to take it slow, so I'm going to finish colonizing this planet and get the hang of it before I move on to the rest in the solar system and further," Pink Diamond glanced over at her Pearl for confirmation, receiving a nod, and looking back to the navigators in front of her, "You are hereby temporarily dismissed until I call upon you in the future." Just like that Pink Diamond took her leave to the nearest warp pad, her Pearl and the Bismuths following behind her with materials from the ship to most likely start building her base as soon as they get to the moon.  
"So," Sunstone started before heading back to the ship, "We get to have a longer talk with those gems than we thought, huh?"  
"This is surely going to be an ordeal," Moonstone rested a hand to her gem as she passed Sunstone to walk to the ship faster.   
Before the exciting conversation could be held, Sunstone and Moonstone kept up with the final touches of their mission; speaking with Olivine how her study of the samples and when she would be able to send the information to Pink Diamond to begin colonizing. Olivine hypothesized it would take her only a few hours more to get the base information she needed before sending her findings over, she seemed excited for the news they would be staying on the planet as she immediately asked if they could explore some spots they missed so she could study those soil samples as well. Moonstone agreed if the situations in the future were favorable, and Olivine left a more motivated gem to get her base findings finished so she could hopefully explore more of the planet later.   
With that over with, all that was left was the talk between the navigators and Kyanite. The whole group of assigned gems were present, especially Sapphire as she was more to the front of the group waiting for the talk to happen in the present rather than just see the possibilities in the future.   
"So," Sunstone started, "We sort of have your word you're never going to speak of this, you know, fusion, to any gem outside of this ship, correct?"  
"If I let my assignments attempt it, and I spoke of it to anyone after, I would surely be punished and them as well, so no, I will not be speaking of this to any gem," Kyanite agreed, "In light of the situation, Sapphire shared with me some benefits so I'm strongly considering allowing it."  
"Great," Sunstone nodded a bit, "Good luck with that, only the Ferals know how to do it."  
"You don't know?" Kyanite asked in shock.  
"Nope," Sunstone almost smirked, "Neither does Moonstone here, now, if you excuse me, we're gonna park this ship in a discrete location, and then I'm gonna let Dravite out."  
The conversation was over, Sunstone turned to the controls and synced up with Moonstone to fly the ship to their previous location. Sunstone noticed out of the corner of her eye how perplexed Kyanite looked so she threw some advice over her shoulder, "You can ask the Ferals how they do it, they're not allowed to leave the room still, but you can go there and ask."  
"Thank you," Black Pearl said and began to head for the stairs, despite her earlier claims of keeping Kyanite out of the loop she was clearly motivated now to see how this fusion project would turn out.   
Sunstone and Moonstone focused their attention on the flying as the rest of the gems left. In the Ferals room there was clear surprise all around with Tiger's Eye being the main focus, "How we, uh, do it?   
"Yes," Black Pearl continued, "How do you fuse?"  
The Ferals all shared a confused look, Tiger's Eye rubbing the back of her neck and a few Cat's Eyes shrugging, before Pink spoke up, "I'm rather new to this, but I fuse with the other Cat's Eyes during it and they kind of just shift me into it."  
Blue decided to pitch in, "Yeah, but, it's nothing like fusing us Cat's Eyes together. We just sort of fit into place with each other, Hawk's Eye turns us all around and into something new."  
"Listen," Tiger's Eye took control of the conversation again, "We don't know how we really do it, but when it first happened we were all just play fighting, and then suddenly, poof! We just mashed together into something else!" Tiger's Eye looked guilty for a second, "We didn't tell Sunstone and Moonstone about it at first, Olivine actually saw us first when we were fighting something huge on a planet to save her we mashed together again and had it running for the hills, we were stronger than we ever were before. You're not yourself anymore, you, like, make a whole new gem."  
It went quiet, Black made a concentrated look on her face as if she was trying to solve a complex problem, then Sapphire spoke up, "But, for sure, every time you fuse you create strong physical contact?"  
"Oh, yeah, now it's easier than it used to be, we couldn't stick together for long or fuse together quick, but now I just scoop up the Cat's Eyes in a big hug and we focus on that funny fusing feeling, and then, bam!" Tiger's Eye punched her other hand's palm, "Hawk's Eye."  
Agate finally spoke up focusing on Sapphire, "Are you getting any ideas? Can you see with your future vision if it works for us?"  
"It's highly unlikely," Sapphire held a hand up to the eye behind her bangs, "Every scenario I come up with leads to nothing and I don't just see it happening, this will have to be something I experience in the present rather than the future."  
"Well, thank you, Tiger's Eye," Kyanite spoke up, "We will leave you to yourselves now, alright everyone it has been long enough we need to keep up our lessons," Kyanite took a deep breath, "And, just maybe, Sapphire and Agate we can see about fusion for the two of you, stars hope no gem ever learns of this."  
"That's the benefit about being us, I suppose," Black Pearl comforted Kyanite, "We were already outcasts to begin with, every gem wanting us gone or shattered, what will this matter?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sunstones and Moonstones are used as navigating stones I determined how each navigates depending on different features they'd provide. Sunstones operate mainly off sensing where suns and stars are and able to directly point where they are signaling where new solar systems could be therefore finding planets. Moonstones are more along the line of sensing danger something close to a future vision but it's more like "there's something in our path we need to go around it". These two were originally the first Sunstone and Moonstone ever created and specifically made by White who they mainly served despite the two occasions they served finding Yellow and Blue's first colonies to make their own; they're shorter than most Sunstones and Moonstones and immediately caught Pink Diamond's eye with their unique look. When she asked to make them a permanent part of her court the other Diamonds, especially White, barely fought it ready to give her less perfect gems despite their long success for the Diamonds.  
Apatites function as warp pad creators plain and simple. They're not very strong and are to be followed by Ruby guards for their safety on planets possibly unwelcoming.  
Olivine share a line with Peridots while they don't have the same job, they analyse samples of planets and can accurately guess the best gems for the planet to grow, for example: Earth's first Kindergarten held nothing but Amethysts, a Quartz, the soil was perfect for them especially in that location.  
Tiger's Eye is merely a Quartz assigned to help on The Starter as muscle for hostile planets  
Cat's Eyes also help as muscle sort of Rubies without an assignment more along the lines assigned to a ship each on this ship represent a color of each Diamond they served to find colonies for. White Diamond is their original Diamond and gave them their first Cat's Eye, a white one. The second was gifted by Yellow, a yellow one, and then Blue, a blue one obviously, finally a pink one from Pink.  
Kyanite comes as two different hardness either a 4.5 or a 7. The 4.5 comes on Homeworld as a cabochon they're physically weaker but serve as teaching aristocratic gems that suffer publicly to make a good impression or be elegant to be professional, while the 7 serve as teaching and training stronger gems like Quartz to fight if they have trouble doing so. Our Kyanite is a 7 that through a chain of events ended up in a 4.5's position of training lowly aristocratic gems that have almost zero hope and Pearls no one wanted.  
Taaffeite is an offensive gem that serves as an extreme body guard for only some gems worthy enough of such protection. Their hair comes in thick and long strands able to stretch and expand to created shields and blunt objects to lash out at.  
Dravite serves as an energy source, as gem society has shown gems can be placed into objects and used for power or just like objects in general, so this branch of tourmaline is used for early ships to generate electricity and power them.  
All future gems I haven't listed will come up later in the story they weren't listed here because I didn't need to explain them as ocs.  
And as for Facet and Cut information I'd like to credit for the help it gave me to come up with such material https://aminoapps.com/c/steven_universe/page/blog/updated-gemsona-facet-cut-method/bLGg_o1iou8l7K4L5WDJnXe8z37Kg0ZNZg


End file.
